Final Epilogue and New Beginnings
by slickboy444
Summary: Join Uatu the Watcher as he lays to rest the Slickboy444 world once and for all and witnesses the birth of a new world for MarvelMaster616. Note: This is a prelude to my new series, X-men Supreme.


**Final Epilogue and New Beginnings**

* * *

AN: I understand it has been a while since I did anything with the slickboy444 account. I also know I said I would post no more stories in this account and I meant it. However, since fanfiction doesn't have a ways of getting in touch with old readers I'm forced to find other ways of informing my gracious readers of my exciting new project. Hence, I will use this brief one-shot to get the word out.

As I stated before at the end of my last story, I had plans to continue my writing if I was up to it. But if I did return it wouldn't be under this screen name. Well that time has come. Thanks to the encouragement of my friends and renewed interest in writing, I've begun work on my next big project. It has been in the works for nearly a month now and it is ready to begin. The project has a name as well. It is called **X-men Supreme**.

This ambitious project is too big for my old account. It is set to be more than just a regular fanfiction series. I'm looking to make it a full-fledged continuity that people can follow like a real comic. Think of it as Ultimate or X-men Forever, only in fanfiction format. I've already set up a website, a blog, and various other means of following the series. For all those who are a fan of slickboy444, this tradition will continue only now I'll be going by my new handle, MarvelMaster616.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men or any of the other Marvel characters I may mention. They are the property of Stan Lee and Marvel. Please don't sue.

**Since this is somewhat of an announcement fic, I don't care if you review or not. This is just a ways for me to move from one chapter of my writing career into another. With this announcement, slickboy444 will no longer be my primary medium for writing. It will all go through MarvelMaster616. Please update your favorite's list and your author alerts so you can keep up with the new format. From here on out I am no longer slickboy444. I am MarvelMaster616. Once again, thanks to everybody who supported me during these difficult times. I hope to reward your faith with my new endeavor. From here, I'll let Uatu do the rest.**

* * *

**Dark Side of the Moon – Uatu's Chamber**

Reality can be so fickle at times. Most sentient beings are limited in their perspective. They often have no idea that the world they live in is just one of many that occupy the same domain. They are on just one side of an infinite number of coins, many of which they'll never even see. Only those with the keenest of eyes can observe the true nature of reality. I, Uatu the Watcher, have that most rare of privileges to see the many paths that lead to so many different fates.

For many ages, I have been observing the world known as Earth. It is a complex, convoluted, and at times troubling world. The beings known as humans are full of mystery and wonder. They are capable of the greatest acts of kindness and the worst kinds of atrocities. But they are a compassionate and emotional people. They have tremendous potential in all sentient endeavors, which is why I've grown quite fond of them over time.

But as with all Watchers, I am bound by our most sacred oaths to never interfere in the affairs of those I observe. I may never interact or make my presence known to these creatures I so deeply care about. For better or for worse, I can only watch.

From the dark side of Earth's moon, I make my observations from and old base once run by an alien race known as the Cotati. This base exists primarily in the world known as Earth 616, but from here I can observe a nearly infinite number of realities. Over the ages I have viewed many different paths and witnessed many amazing tales of heroism, villainy, and drama. Some paths lead only to destruction. Due to the outcome of certain events, timelines can descend into oblivion while at the same time new universes emerge from a unique set of conditions.

As I gaze out at the world I so deeply cherish, I find it difficult at times to witness those worlds that fade away. Sometimes it doesn't just happen to one world. Sometimes it happens to a whole set of worlds. Realities can emerge in clusters, stemming from a single creative force. While the stories they tell may be very different and include very different sets of beings, they are all universally tied to their source.

Recently I had to watch with a heavy heart as one of these vibrant clusters came to an abrupt end. This cluster, which is officially classified as SLCK444, brought forth some elaborate and interesting tales that I have fondly observed. But through forces that are beyond even my great power, this cluster has faltered. It has stopped producing the vibrant realities that are the lifeblood of the multiverse. I am henceforth left to leave the record of this cluster in the archives where it will be stored and catalogued. It is one of the most difficult tasks a Watcher must do, leaving such majesty to the endless voids of time.

I sigh with a heavy heart as I prepare to lay SLCK444 to rest once and for all. The only comfort I can take is the knowledge that perhaps other Watchers will continue to heed the tales that have stemmed from this cluster and take lessons from their beings. With the cluster in hand I proceed with this most difficult of tasks.

Suddenly, the once lifeless cluster flashes in my hand. I am taken aback. What could this be? What is happening? Is it possible that SLCK444 is not completely dead?

It flashes again. Carefully, I move away from the archives and watch closer. In the endless sea of the multiverse, this once withered cluster lets out sparks on a cosmic scale. Reaching out into the dimensional gap, I try to grasp this mysterious event. But I am quickly taken aback as the sparks become more violent. Whatever this is, it certainly isn't a dying gasp. Something big is happening. It is only as he watch closer that I finally understand what is going on.

"It's happening," I say to myself, "From the ashes of one cluster, another is forming."

It is among the rarest of events for any Watcher to witness. At any given moment, universes wither and die while others are created to fill the void. But once in a great while, a new stream of realities will emerge from the scattered remnants of old universes. Why this happens nobody knows, but when it does happen it is a sight to behold.

My hands shake as I once again reach out to the cluster and try to bring it into focus. I watch carefully as the cosmic sparks continue to fly, creating a dazzling display of light and energy that only we Watchers have the foresight to process. It's so beautiful and yet it's so chaotic. The remnants of SLCK444 are still dead to my dismay, but from them a new timelines is emerging. It is a timeline not like the others. This one is vast, elaborate, and more solid than the many other lines spawned from the cluster. It is almost a cluster in and of itself because of its sheer breadth. In a multiverse where each reality is like beautifully crafted gem, this is among the rarest of finds.

"And so it shall be. SLCK444 has left the universe a parting gift. I shall carefully mark this development in the archives. The new designation for this offspring reality shall be MM616 and the universe code shall be 1015. Judging by the sheer scope within the timeline, the stories it has to tell are of _supreme_ interest."

I act fast, quickly returning the new reality to its proper place in the vast cosmic landscape. I am still left to leave the ashes of SLCK444 to endless void of the multiverse, but my heart is no longer heavy as the spirit of this cluster shall be carried on in MM616. Upon archiving what is left of the old realities, I turn my attention to the new timeline before me. With my all-seeing eyes gazing upon infinite possibilities before me, I return to my watchful duties with renewed hope.

I, Uatu, have seen much from the realities stemming from this world known as Earth. I have enjoyed many tales from its people. It appears there are many more to take in. As such, I continue to watch. May MM616 and the universe 1015 that stems from it prosper and thrive.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Uatu has done his part. Now I will do mine. The world of Slickboy444 is officially retired once and for all. Now if you wish to continue to follow my work, please do so in my new fanfiction account, MarvelMaster616. So all you wonderful readers who had slickboy444 on your favorites list and author alerts list please take the time to make the necessary adjustments. I have placed some helpful links on my Profile page. If you have any questions please shoot me a message and I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Again, thank you very much to all those who have supported me as slickboy444. I am somewhat disappointed that it had to end the way it did, but I feel I can do so much more by starting anew with a fresh account and a fresh set of ideas. I feel I have come a long ways since I endured some rough personal issues, some of which I'm still dealing with. But I'm ready to start anew. So once again, I say goodbye to my run as Slickboy444 and welcome my new run as MarvelMaster616. I everybody who has enjoyed my stories in the past will enjoy the ambitious scale of X-men Supreme. Thanks again and I wish everybody the best. So for the last time, this is slickboy444 signing off once and for all.**

_You have the power. It's just a matter of how you use it._


End file.
